What really happened?
by Chinook CH47
Summary: My first story in english, hope its good. Its about what happens at the end of Sunwing, and has ShadeChinook in it.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own silverwing.

Hi, this is my first story i wrote in english, recentley moved to america and read silverwing, loved the firendship between shade and chinook, wanted to expand a bit on that.

The disk fell down from the heavens, accompanied by that eerie metallic whistle.

"Fly!" Shade yelled at Chinook, but he stayed where he was, at Shade's side.

"I'm not leaving you!" Chinook yelled with determination.

Shade was hurt, at least a broken rib, and patches of ripped flesh all over his body. His wings felt and moved like rock. He'd seen what the large disks could do, and he knew that he wouldn't survive the explosion.

"Please Chinook," he was begging "Go on, fly away, you can make it without me!"

"No!"

The disk would hit any second now, any second he and maybe Chinook too would be fired. The bigger bat did something that, if possible, scared Shade more than the disk. Chinook flew below Shade, and extended his wings as if to protect Shade from the blast.

"Chinook!" Shade yelled, just as he saw the blaze of light from under him. All felt like fire…

The first thing shade felt was pain. He felt that he was still on fire. Wait… at least he was alive. But what about Chinook?

"Chinook!" Shade yelled as he woke up. He was in a tree top, and the sun was blazing above him. He remembered his friend diving beneath him, then the blast.

"Oh no … Where are you?"

Shade frantically searched around him, afraid that his friend was gone, that he would never see him again. Where could he be? He turned his head from one tree to another, but his friend was not anywhere. Then, he heard a rustle below him, and he turned to see Chinook on his back over a thick branch. Shade heard his friend moan.

"Oh… Shade? You there?" Shade hopped from his branch and extended his wings to fly to him, but he was so tired he ended up crashing next to him instead.

"Chinook!" Shade said worriedly "Are you all right?" He crawled beside him.

"Shade," Chinook said again, his head turning toward him. Shade threw himself over the bigger bat, glad that Chinook was alive, hugging him tightly.

"Glad to see you too Shade," said Chinook, happily returning the hug.

Shade turned to look at Chinook, and saw that he was in as good a condition as he was. patches of fur missing, wing melted in some places. Shade took this all in, and he felt angry at himself. He felt guilty that his best friend was in this situation. Shade's eyes began to water, and he pushed his face into Chinook's shoulder, and started to cry uncontrollably. He couldn't stop.

"Shade!" Chinook said with worry in his voice "What's wrong?"

Shade sniffed and said

"I'm sorry Chinook, I'm really sorry for all that happened" Shade said "Its my fault we got dumped here, my fault you got captured, my fault you're hurt" Shade cried.

Chinook was surprised, and felt worried for his friend. He wrapped a wing around Shade and said.

"Come on Shade, you saved us all! You saved the sun! You saved me." Chinook told Shade

"Why didn't you fly away? Shade asked.

"I just couldn't leave you."

"Why did you protect me from the blast?"

"Yow were already hurt, you could have died you know."

Chinook was rocking Shade gently, trying to calm him down. Shade felt good in Chinook's wings, it almost took the pain away. Chinook pulled back suddenly and looked away. Shade looked up and saw tears in Chinook's eyes.

"S-sorry" said Chinook said, looking embarrassed.

"Chinook…" Shade said. He moved his face forward, and his lips met Chinook's. The larger bat moaned in surprise, and returned the kiss enthusiastically. Shade felt like a large weight was released from his heart. He wanted this moment for a long time.

"Shade…" Chinook whispered. He wrapped his wings around Shade and pulled him closer into a protective embrace. Shade smiled and felt truly happy and safe for the first time in a long time. It was nice and warm in Chinook's wings, and he could have slept there for days.

"You know," Chinook said softly "This last week was tough, but I'm happy I gotta spend time with you, Shade."

Shade looked at Chinook and saw a smile on the other bat's face.

"Are you ok? How do you feel?" Shade asked him again.

Chinook shrugged "Nothing I can't handle, you?"

Shade smiled. He pressed his nose into Chinook's face, and they kissed again.

"I feel great," he said when he pulled back.

There was a cry from away

"Shade! Chinook!" They heard Marina's voice.

"Shade!" This time it was Ariel calling "Chonook!"  
"Looks like they found us," Shade said with a grin

"Yeah," Chinook said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Shade rolled off Chinook; he didn't want Marina to know about him and Chinook just yet.

"We're here!" Shade yelled, and a few moments later Marina and Ariel flew into view.

"There you are," Marina said with a bit of annoyance in her voice "We've been looking all over for you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." said Chinook "We're great" he added with a grin.

"What's so funny?" she asked

Shade couldn't help but smile "Nothing," he said

"What? Something's up, I know it,"

"We better get going, Caliban wants to leave tonight for the north." Ariel said

Together, they flew back toward Statue Haven.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Silverwing or the song I Will Come To You by Hanson. I want to see if I can write a song/fanfic that Ii have seen around here. This time I want to expand on Chinook's feelings toward Shade. Kind of short, please tell me how to do better since I just started this!

Chinook and Shade were back at Statue Haven that day. They had a surprisingly safe journey even with Shade and Chinook slowing them down by their injuries; the forest was still in chaos from the explosion of the pyramid. The plan was to rest until midnight, then after two hours of hunting start their long journey back north. Chinook could not fall asleep, not after what happened.

_When you have no light to guide you__  
__And no one to walk to walk beside you__  
__I will come to you__  
__Oh I will come to you_

He and Shade had to sleep on the ground because of their injuries. The smaller bat fell asleep next to Chinook almost instantly, but Chinook stayed awake, thinking about what had happened earlier. Shade told him that he loved him, something that the bigger bat felt for Shade for a long while. It was hard not to love him. Shade was the only thing that made sense in his life.

_When the night is dark and stormy__  
__You wont have to reach out for me__  
__I will come to you__  
__Oh I will come to you_

Chinook turned to stare at the sleeping bat, watching his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. Shade was always there for him. When the humans took shade and sewed the explosive disk into Chinook, it was the first time he felt truly scared in his life. When Shade came to save him, it was the first time he felt truly grateful for the small bat in his life.

_Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days__  
__And you dont know how or why, but youve lost your way__  
__Have no fear when your tears are fallin__  
__I will hear your spirit callin__  
__And I swear Ill be there come what may_

Tears came to his eyes, remembering what happened when they got dumped in the jungle. Shade saved his life, preventing him from colliding to the human building and setting off the disk. Then his whole world crashed when he learned his parents were with those bats who didn't make it. Shade was there for him again. When Chinook's world was filled with fear and confusion, Shade remained the only thing that kept him stable.

_cause even if we cant be together__  
__Well be friends now and forever__  
__And I swear that Ill be there come what may__  
_  
More tears came, and Chinook let them fall. He was captured by the cannibal bats, and again Chinook felt weak and scared. Shade was there again, and again for him. Shade saved him from death so many times, what Chinook felt for Shade was not gratitude. It was more than that. Chinook would be there for Shade. He had to.

_So if you feel that your soul is dyin__  
__And you need the strength to keep tryin__  
__Ill reach out and take your hand_

Chinook crawled next to Shade, and slowly as to not wake the smaller bat up, he wrapped a wing around him and pushed his nose gently into Shade's neck. He would try to protect this bat, this bat he loved, this bat who was always there for him. No, he would not try to protect him. He_ would _protect him. Chinook let more tears fall, and felt truly happy, knowing that he was safe there with Shade, and knowing that Shade would be safe with him.

_When you have no light to guide you__  
__And no one to walk to walk beside you__  
__I will come to you__  
__Oh I will come to you_


End file.
